What he wants
by StevenxRuby
Summary: He knew he could give him anything he wanted And He did By why was he unhappy? He may hide it but he could feel it He gave him everything he could ever want Silk, cloth, sweets, anything he wanted But why was he unhappy? What could make him happy? (Just a little something I found while cleaning up)


**A/N: I`m sorry about this…I'm not even sure if I should post it. I found this in some of my old folders along with other unfinished Pokemon fanfics. This was written two years ago. I thought that "Hey! I should post this!"**

**I kinda miss Pokemon…too busy with teenage stuff (you know the drill…Homework, course work, family problems teenage angsty…etc)…Oh! And I`m excited for the remake of Ruby and Sapphire! But I`m still a big supporter of Ishishipping…haha sorry Saph.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**.

* * *

_He knew he could give him anything he wanted_

_And He did_

_By why was he unhappy?_

_He may hide it but he could feel it_

_He gave him everything he could ever want_

_Silk, cloth, sweets, anything he wanted_

_But why was he unhappy?_

_What could make him __**happy?**_

Steven`s head hit the table with a loud thud, Wallace winced, that must have hurt. The young stone getter was seated in Wallace`s dining table, within the champion`s home in Sootopolis. It was early in the morning and Steven came to his friend with a big dilemma in which he wanted to figure out before he went to Kanto. He was supposed to look for rare stones on Mt. Ember, he heard that a rare stone was found there, it was one of a kind and he wanted it.

But sadly he noticed that his little lover was sad and moping. Ruby may hide it but Steven could see right through him and if he ever asked the child what was wrong his only reply was a shake of the head. He tried everything he could to make him happy, he bought him gifts, he bought him sweets, and he bought him things that he knew the young coordinator would love. And yet why was he so unhappy?

Steven raised his head, "Tell me Wallace do you know why Ruby is unhappy?" He looked at him with desperate eyes, "I mean he is your student, maybe he said something to you."

A shake of the head, "Sorry but Ruby won`t tell me his problem even if I asked him to."

Steven sighed, "I guess I`ll have to figure it out…Sapphire is travelling with Wally in Sinnoh and so I won`t be able to ask them." He stood up and smiled at his friend, "I guess I`ll be going please watch over Ruby for a while." And with a wave he left.

Wallace sighed as the young man left and rubbed his temples. As the boy`s teacher it has given him the advantage to read his pupil. From his movements, to his speech, to his eyes, he could proudly say that he could read the emotions of the boy from the eyes alone. Right now when he sees his student, even if Ruby won`t tell him the problem he knows why he's depressed. But as the child`s lover it is Steven`s job to find out the reason. Wallace stood up from his chair and gotten ready for the day, he`ll drop by to see his student, whose eyes now carry only two emotions, sadness and Loneliness.

* * *

In Kanto Steven met up with an old friend of his in vermillion city, where a boat would take him to one of the Sevii islands. Lance was the former champion before it was taken from him by another trainer. Steven offered a smile as the red head greeted him; the red headed champion greeted back and gave him a pass for Sevii Islands, Knot Island as he recalled and from there he would travel to Mt. Ember.

"Hey how`s the lad, Ruby was it?" Lance asked, starting a small conversation.

Steven frowned slightly and sighed, "He`s been depressed for a while now and I don`t know why."

Lance looked at him for a while before saying, "Maybe you could get ideas from Red, I mean I heard he and Green have been lovers for a while but as I look at the boy he seems to be depressed himself." The former champion smiled, "Good timing too, I was going to ask you if you don`t mind him accompanying you instead of me. See he wanted to train in Mt. Ember, he claims that he wanted to get stronger but I think he just wants to release some steam."

Steven smiled, "I don`t mind but where is he?" he looked around for the new Kanto Champion, "I do want to meet him."

Lance sighed, "Well he-."

"I DON`T CARE! FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!"

Lance massaged his temple, "Arguing with Green…I swear to Arceus I`m going to destroy his Pokegear one day if they don`t stop."

And on cue a red faced Teenager was walking towards them, he had a scowl on his face and clenching his Pokegear to hard. A Pikachu trailed after him, looking anxious. Red willed himself to calm down; he would be at Mt. Ember soon and then could take his frustration out on his training. He counted to ten and started to feel himself relax a little. He smiled at the two adults who are just watching him.

"Red!" Lance called, "Fought with Green again I see."

The scowl returned, "I don`t want to talk about it." He grumbled.

The former champion laughed, "Well, anyway this is the man I asked you to accompany."

The teen turned to look at the other man and smiled, "You must be Steven Stone."

Steven offered his own smile, "and you must be the new champion Red."

Steven observed the child, and he realized that what Lance said was true. Behind the child`s smile he could see the sadness within those eyes, the same with Ruby`s, they were sad and somewhat depressed, they were not shining with happiness like they used to. Steven frowned slightly, he remembered his little lover. He mentally noted to buy something for Ruby before returning home.

During their ride to Knot island was very silent. Red was still slightly fuming and Steven was still wondering about his lover. He could not place where the problem lies. Was Ruby tired of him? They`ve been together for more than a year, the child is turning thirteen in few weeks, could that be it? Maybe he upset him somehow, but he could not place what, was it because he teased Ruby about his manliness? He almost groaned in frustration, what could be the problem?

When they arrived in Knot Island they trekked through the island until they reach Mt. Ember. As soon as they arrived they made an agreement to meet up just outside the cave and went their separate ways. As Steven scavenged the cave for the stone he was looking for, Red was fighting off wild Pokémon, trying to make his Pokémon team stronger. He took out all his frustration on the unknowing Pokémon. Steven on his part was slightly unfocused; his mind keeps drifting off towards his sad love.

During that night when they met to camp out, Steven being as he was starting to get frustrated over his dilemma decided to talk to Red hoping to get something out of the raven head trainer. Red for his part wanted to ignore his Pokegear which was beeping noisily and he knew only one caller that would be so persistent, His boyfriend, Green.

"So if you don`t mind me asking…but what were you and Green arguing about?" he asked boldly, hoping the teen would answer.

Red blushed slightly, "It was a stupid reason…"

Steven did not get discouraged; "actually I have a lover who might be a little younger than you," he started as he pulled out his wallet and showed him a picture of Ruby, "See seems depressed lately and I was wondering that maybe you two have the same problem seeing as you both held the same kind of sadness in your eyes."

Red stared at him in disbelief before replying quietly, "Isn`t he a bit…too young for you?"

Steven blushed, "I`ve been told that quite often but it seems Ruby doesn`t mind." He chuckled a little, "Actually, no one really believed that we could be together but it seems Ruby and I proved them wrong."

The teen nodded, "It was similar with Green and I, no one would even imagine us together in the same room without killing each other."

"You seem quite the couple." Steven commented, "Actually you remind me a bit of Ruby, black hair and fiery red eyes." He sighed, "I wonder what could have doused the fire in them…"

Red stared at him for a few minutes before he sighed, "Well if it may help…It`s nothing big…I don`t think we have the same problem," He looked at his Pokegear which has finally stopped beeping, "But…the reason why I was so mad is because Green is stupidly spending less time with me."

Steven looked at the teen, somehow that hit him hard, "elaborate please."

Red huffed, "I mean sure he said he`ll help his grandpa more on his research but really he`s become obsessed!" he ranted, "I mean! Sometimes he would forget to call me and then there are times I want to spend time with him but he isn`t around! And whenever he is he only talks about Pokemon! Yeah I maybe a trainer but geez could he at least ask how I was doing!"

Steven suddenly remembered something. He remembered that one time Ruby begged him to come home but he was still looking for a stone in Mt. Mortar and so he told Ruby to wait a little while longer. By the end of the week he was greeted by a sulking Ruby who was giving him the cold shoulder for an entire week. He remembered he bribed, begged and pleaded for his forgiveness; luckily it won out in the end.

Red then continued his ranting, "Then he wouldn`t even apologize! He`d just drop by one day and shower me with gifts he`s gotten from other regions! But then I know he`ll leave for his research! It`s as if he loves his research more than me!"

Steven suddenly felt guilty, wasn`t he doing the same. Remembered times that he would be away more than a week, his lover alone. He would search for stone while Ruby must be depressed about him away and then all he`ll do is return home with petty presents and stones. He sighed, maybe he`s too obsessed over these stones.

Steven frowned and mentally scolded himself. No wonder was Ruby was upset, he was lonely. He wished to return to his lover but he knew he had to find this stone. It was something he must have. Of course it wasn`t because of his obsession, rather it has a purpose, and that purpose alone to him was special. He made a silent vow to spend more time with Ruby. But first he has to have that stone.

"I think…I understand now," Steven looked at Red in the eye, "Actually there`s a reason why I was looking for a stone here, I wanted to give it to him but it`s extremely rare."

Red smiled, "sure I`ll help out so that you could return to him quicker, unlike some people who might be still in Hoenn looking for some new Pokémon!"

During the whole night Red and Steven scavenged the cave for the stone he was looking for. He wanted to return and apologize to his lover. Steven was anxious, the more they search the longer it is for him to return. Not only was the stone rare but wild Pokémon tend to get jumpy when their habitat is invaded. But luckily in the end he found the stone he was looking for and thanked Red for everything.

That morning while they were packing, Red was slightly tired, having to search the whole cave for one full night. Steven was just about ready to leave when they heard the fluttering of wings and the source was a landing Charizard. Red looked so shocked and his eyes widened when he saw who got off the orange Pokémon. Steven smiled; at least Red is happy now.

"There you are!" Green yelled, "Arceus do you know how hard it is to find you! And Lance will only give me your whereabouts unless I defeat him! And do you know how hard that is!" He whined.

Steven smiled and got himself ready, "I`ll leave you two alone." He called out his skarmory and decided to fly back to knot island and then return home. It was quicker that way.

* * *

Ruby sat on his bed, sewing Coco`s new clothes. His master promised to take him to a Pokémon contest in Sinnoh for his birthday. He needed the perfect costume for his perfect Pokémon. He has won contest in Johto and Hoenn and so this is very exciting for him, to compete against Pokémon from other regions. If he won he was sure Steven would be proud.

Steven?

Ruby put down the materials on the table as he looked out of his room. It`s been more than a year since they were together, more than six months since he moved with him in mossdeep and it`s been twenty-four hours since the man left again to go look for some ridiculous stones in some cave instead of spending time with him. Ruby sighed, Steven is obsessed with these stones and frankly it annoyed him.

Steven has this tendency to get his obsessions the better of him and forget the people who might be waiting for him. He forgets to call, he would be gone for weeks, and he spends less time with Ruby. Of course Steven would buy him gifts and anything money could buy, but if there was something he wanted that was Steven. He wanted to spend some time with his lover, which did not include stones.

Just when he was about to continue his work and knock came from his door. He sighed; it might be his master checking on him again. He got up and approached the door but he did not expect what he saw. Standing in front of him, was none other than Steven Stone, his lover, who left only yesterday and who he expected to return later this week or the next.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Ruby stuttered, "Did you forget something?" he asked.

Steven levelled himself with his lover before smiling apologetically, "Yes," A pause, "I forgot you." He kissed his lover lovingly on his nose, "I`m sorry…"

Ruby`s face flamed as he stared at the older man, "W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered.

Steven smiled, "because of my obsession with stones I`ve been neglecting you." He hugged the scarlet eyed boy closed, "I promise to spend more time with you and maybe if I go stone hunting I should at least bring you to the region that way you won`t be so alone."

Ruby smiled, "You idiot its fine…"

Steven smiled, "I was supposed to give you this on your birthday but maybe I should give it today." He gave a stone of scarlet colour to Ruby, the same as the Youngman's eyes.

Ruby looked at the stone in his hand, "It`s beautiful…what is it called?"

Steven kissed his forehead lovingly, "It`s a ruby, very rare…" he looked at his lover lovingly, "As rare as you."

Ruby blushed, "Knock it off Steven!" he pushed the other playfully.

Steven laughed, "I love you Ruby." He smiled apologetically, "forgive me?"

Without a second thought the boy replied, "Of course" Ruby kissed his cheek lovingly, "I love you too…"

That evening they spend it with each other, simply cuddling and exchanging sweet words of affection. That night was filled with laughs of happiness and smiles. Steven would relish the happiness and love within Ruby`s red eyes. This was what he wanted, to make his lover happy and he knew then that with only his presence and love would bring a smile to Ruby`s lips.

_He could give him everything and anything in the world_

_Treasures, rare items and material possessions_

_But what he seeks was not of monetary equivalence_

_No matter how expensive his gifts are_

_Rather simply my companionship and time_

_It was only his love and presence was required_

_That was the only thing his lover wanted_

* * *

**A/N: Now that I got this out of my system…I swear this is my worst work yet…It had no plot in the first place**

**For now I think this story lacks structure and I think I still problems with my Typos and Caps… is there are any more please point them out. For some reason I have problems writing from a Third Point of View.**

**It`s been a while since I wrote something…I was flooded with problems and I completely forgot my password (and I was too lazy to fix that problem...then while cleaning out some of my files I just found the piece of paper with my password written on it)...and I was too busy with some course work**

**This was actually finished when I found it…I had to edit it a bit and fic a few errors but I`m still not positive. I found a bunch of old unfinished fics haha how nostalgic!**


End file.
